Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy
Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy is the most prestigious magic school for wizards in Gedonelune Kingdom. All Mystery Series (seasons) stories take place in it. Wizardess Heart. Prologue. Retrieved on October 05, 2019. Overview From In-game glossary: "An academic institution established by the Three Mages, who were ordered by the First King to train new wizards. The academy is said to be the most competitive to get enrolled. The headmaster is Randolph, the great wizard. Students, who have potentials to be wizards, are selected from applicants and receive 'provisional' Acceptance Letters to the academy. Within 13 days of trial period, the Scale of Judgement determines if each student is eligible to attend the academy. About 1,000 students in their teens to 20's are attending at this boarding academy."Wizardess Heart. "In game glossary." Retrieved on June 28, 2016. In Gray's route, it's mentioned by the First King (or Founder King as he's referred in this route) that he wanted to create a Magical Academy because he wished to train young wizards and wizardess to protect Gedonelune until the end of time. Academics The official academy curriculum contains the classes of: Astronomy, Barrier Magic, Contracting Magic, History of Wizardry, Magical Creature Ecology/Biology, Magic Potion Pharmaceuticals and Medical Magic. Wizardess Heart. The Tower of Sorrow. Retrieved on April 01, 2019. Some of the topics mentioned in those and other classes include: Magical Theory, Magic Spells, Magical Tools, Magical Cooking, Magical Creatures, Physical Education, Plants, Geography, Geometry, etc. With lessons given in and outside the classrooms, always followed by a staff member. 'Staff' The academy staff is composed of: a single headmaster, responsible for the academy and able to give classes, teachers and supplementary teachers. Apart from the main staff, the academy is also composed of elected students called "Prefects," that helps the academy, doing chores and lecturing classes, having Assistant Prefects, and Deputy Prefects. 'Class System' For lessons, Gedonelune Academy's students are divided based on their magical abilities and powers. Day Class students are separated into four different classes: Potestas, those with strong magic and emphasized power; Vir Ingenious (also called: Will Ingenious), for those with rare abilities like spellsinging; Fortitudo; and Serpenteer (also called: Sapientia). The Night Class was a secret until the sixth season when new headmaster Rembrandt decided to make it public for the Academy, and it get students with skills in dark magic. *Not all students had their class mentioned. In Joel's route. Amelia mentions the names of the classes (She says Sapientia for Serpenteer), and then she mentions that each of the four classes is split into elementary, intermediary, and advanced grades, and you can normally guess a student's grade by their age, but skipping a grade isn't unheard of. 'Student Exchange Program' When applying to this program, students can come and go to other schools to study, including international academies in other countries/kingdoms. Students known to have participated in this exchange are Azusa (all seasons), Amelia, Scarlett and Augustus (in Hugo's route). Grading The students grades are controlled by 3 Magical Tools:Wizardess Heart. Ted's route. Retrived on October 04, 2019. *Acceptance Letter: paper for permanent and provisional students, in the 13 days trial; *Scale of Judgement: to judge students grades and trial ending; *Gedonelune Academy's Badge: can connect two students grade in the buddy system. 'Buddy System' From Luca's route: “In essence, the Buddy system refers to a pair of students who have their partner, otherwise known as a Buddy, randomly picked out for them.” “The school emblem will react and choose to pair two students who have a possibility of having a good influence on each other.” “The two students that are chosen to be Buddies have their fates entwined.” “Grades, evaluations, and what not will worsen for the other person if one of you Buddies does poorly.” Very few students are picked for buddies, being the academy itself that chooses them, the link can not be unbidden not even by any current headmaster.Wizardess Heart. Ted's route. Retrieved on October 05, 2019. The buddies seen so far were: *Liz Hart with the romanceable character (All boys from seasons 1 to 5; Gray and Ted). *Randy March and Serge Durandal (Season 2). 'Graduation' So far no specification was said about the grading process to this. The few students mentioned as graduated are: Klaus, Randy, Sigurd, Nox and Rex. Uniform Originally modeled after the uniform of the knights wizards of Gedonelune's royal family. The academy uniform have a military style, with: blazer, vest, and cloak.Wizardess Heart. Luca Orlem's route. Retrieved on April 22, 2019. As the academy is not very strict with how the uniform must be worn, not all parts of the uniforms are used by the students.Wizardess Heart. New Friends of Amelia. Retrieved on January 26, 2019. In addition to that, some students also style parts of it, mostly in waistcoat and shoes, yet, there is no confirmation to some of those divergences being variations of the official uniform or just style added by the students themselves. At the dorms and days without classes, students are shown not using the uniforms. Bellow, is presented only the uniforms confirmed as completely official, without any addition of style by the students. First Version Made approximately two thousand years ago, the first uniform was mostly white with details of blue, gold etc, and consist of: coat, jacket, waistcoat, shirt, pants and social shoes. The coat is blue inside and white outside. There was no girl's first uniform shown so far. Now Days Day Class: Common: Mostly with shades of blue and dark blue with details in gold and red, it consist of: white shirt and waistcoat, blue coat, jacket, boots, and pants (or white skirt). Prefect: From seasons 1 to 5 the Boys' prefect uniform is similar to the common uniform but with small details in the jacket and a black coat instead of blue. From Season 6 forward the uniform consist of a gray shirt, white jacket and coat, gray skirt/pants and black belt with gold buckle. In both common and prefect uniforms, is the same design for both girls and boys, the only differences are generally of skirt vs. pants or tie vs. bow. Night Class: Mostly black with details in blue and silver, it consist of: white shirt and black coat, robe, pants, boots and belt. The coat is blue inside and black outside. So far there is no specification about the Night Class prefect uniform. Campus and Facilities The academy stays in Gedonelune Kingdom and is said to be "a towering castle above the trees on the other side of a spring" with three buildings standing out: the main building, the girls' dorm and the boys' dorm, both located in the same area.Wizardess Heart. "Klaus route Day 1." Retrieved on January 31, 2018. Auditorium The auditorium was described to be a cavernous huge hall with high domed ceiling, an altar and structure like a cathedral. Academy events and ceremonies usually take place there, for all students of the academy seem to fit inside. On top of the altar stay the Scale of Judgement, a magical scale for the ceremony which determines if provisional students are eligible to officially enroll the academy on the final day of their trial period. Botanical Garden The botanical garden is located on the east side of the campus of the academy and is the place where students pass through on the way between the dormitories and the main building for classes. All sorts of plants and flowers are in full bloom throughout the year and seasons and has become a place for relaxation and refreshment for many students. Dormitories There are two dormitories on Gedonelune Academy. Each dormitory door was imbued magic so that only girls enter at the girls dorm and boys at the boys dorm, with the exception of the dorm mother. Both buildings are quite similar on the outside and inside at the main hall. A copy of the dormitory rules are available at each desk inside the dorms rooms. At the Girls Dorm, the main hall contains a large pendulum clock, the rooms have red carpet, salmon walls with navy blue curtains at the windows and floral bedspreads. At the Boys Dorm the rooms are more simpler with white blankets and wood floor with no carpet on. It's revealed in the Sixth Season that the Night Class also have dormitories. But according to Hiro's explanation they seem more like apartments than common dormitories. He describes he has to share a bathroom, living room and kitchen with Zeus, but each has his own bedrooms. And they can have either boys or girls as visitors at any hour, no restricted curfew. Liz however kind of complains of how much different the Day and Night Class are, since she has to share her bedroom with her roomie (not that she minds much because she's her best friend) and the bathroom, lobby, dinning room and kitchen are common rooms. And they have strict curfews and boy's are not allowed in the girl's dorms and vice versa. Forests Dark Forest - Contains the Crystal Cave. East Forest - From in-game glossary: "An ocean of foliage under a powerful spell, which confuses the people who enter there." This forest contains the Tower of Sorrow "A tower in the deep East Forest. On the top floor, there is the Dragon of Time, which has been petrified." Containing the mausoleum of the Dragon of Time (which is enshrined in the top floor), students are forbidden to go to this forest. In Randy's main route, when Headmaster Randolph is giving a lecture on History of Magic, he decides to focus in Gedonelune's foundation. He mentions that "The Tower of Sorrow, guarded by the Three Mages, is located deep in the East Forest, which has been enchanted by the Three Mages to confuse and misdirect people who have stepped in there. So one can go to the Tower of Sorrow that easily. If someone does step in, they may be dragged in by the strong magical power." About the Tower of Sorrow, former Headmaster Randolph mentioned in Gray's route: "When the dragon to the Dragon of Time had turned to stone, the First King created the Tower of Sorrow to enshrine him ...". Randolph mentions that after the dragon fell, the First King lost his zest for life and visited the Tower of Sorrow very often. Randolph also believes that the First King created the Tower of Memories afterwards. And according to the reference from the Ministry, the Tower of Memories was built around the same time as the Tower of Sorrow. When Liz and Gray visit the past, they hear the First King talking to the petrified dragon and saying that he was going to create a twin tower to the Tower of Sorrow called the Tower of Memories. This tower is to keep all the memories of Gedonelune in physical form (referring to the vials), thus making sure that no one forgets about the Dragon of Time, because he believed that to truly die is to be forgotten. He also decides to appoint someone to guard the Tower and the memories. He decides to call him Memorio and then he starts to cast a spell and Gray was created. The First King gives him the task to archive and protect all the memories of Gedonelune. The Northern Forest Valley - From in-game glossary: "A calm beautiful forest unlike the East Forest." Greenhouse The academy greenhouse was described to be encased in a transparent crystal glass, with benches and green leaves into every last corner, lesser in the center being brighter there. Humid and warm inside, it grows all sorts of exotic and rare magical plants filling the room in a sweet aroma. At night the strong flowery scent in the air is replaced by a fruity smell of citrus. The greenhouse magic door was described as "He" and is able to speak and sleep. Under the headmaster’s magic the door is in charge of locking the greenhouse at nightfall and to open again at seven in the morning.Wizardess Heart. "Klaus route Day 4." Retrieved on January 31, 2018. In Klaus's main route, Klaus tells the MC about a girl ghost who is said to come into the greenhouse during night time only. Headmaster's Office/Room From in-game Glossary: "An office room for the headmaster. It is said that a female ghost appears there at night." This office, room, it's where the Headmasters works. It has a dragon statue in the background, a desk with a glowing lamp and portraits of possibly the previous headmasters as well as plants framed under the portraits. And apparently it also has a fireplace. When Rembrandt becomes the new headmaster he reveals he has a private spiral staircase storage room underneath the office where he keeps a lot of personal items there. Library From in-game Glossary: "Containing a huge collection of books; the chances of meeting Elias here are high."Wizardess Heart. Glossary. Retrieved on June 20, 2018. Main Building The main building is where classes take place inside and outside at the front garden. Inside the main building it also stays the Headmaster Office, the Prefect Office, professors and guest rooms and others facilities. The Main Building is directly connected with the academy Auditorium, Botanical Garden and Green House. Night Cafe It's revealed in Season 6 that there's a cafe that kind of resembles a pub, where the students of the Night Class tend to hang out. One of the peculiarities that it has it's that it can conjuer up whatever you wanted to drink in your imagination, whether it's alcoholic or not. It's supposed to be a relaxing area for all Night Class students can have a rest, but Liz notes that it's mainly under Zeus' control. Underground Labyrinth It's said to be a cursed labyrinth created by the Daylight King to trap Lucious, the prince of his enemy kingdom. It's also mentioned that it resembles the Daylight Kingdom and it was constructed by The House of Baroque Court Wizards. According to Headmaster Rembrandt, the Star Sapphire was used to make the underground labyrinth. It's said that all who enter the labyrinth are doomed to wander there for all eternity as it's a magic place where time stops and it's a trap built for no one to find the exit ever. The only way to get in and out of there is through special objects that have guiding magic, such as Zeus and Hiro's earrings. The labyrinth is so wide and huge that there are other location within it such as a Graveyard, the Lake of Insanity (where the Armor Breaker was found by Hiro), a train station (the entrance to the labyrinth), a castle (where Lucious spends most of his time), and even some underground caves where apparently sleeps the Raging Wizardess. In Season 6, Zeus' route it's mentioned that it also had a guardian, the Minotaur, and Prince Lucious had to runaway for a very long time until in the same route, the prefects fight and destroy the beast, freeing Lucious, at least of one of the labyrinth's danger. Rules Only students and staff members can enter the Academy.Wizardess Heart. Leon's route. Retrieved on April 01, 2019. Students are only allowed to leave the academy's ground on lesson days with permission given by a staff member, be it for exchange student program, work or personal reason. Some places in the academy are forbidden to visit like the Dark Forest, and Day Class students must obey curfew. As Prefects are part of the academy's staff they are allowed to move freely. When first arriving, the students also receive a folder with the academy's rules, in their room desk.Wizardess Heart. Season 4. Retrieved on April 01, 2019.Wizardess Heart. Hugo Peers's route. Retrieved on April 01, 2019.Wizardess Heart. Season 6. Retrieved on April 01, 2019. No animal nor magical creature can be brought in the academy campus, but when informing the housemother, she gives an application form regarding familiars. After applying, the student gets permission to keep and carry the familiars specified.Wizardess Heart. Luca Orlem's route. Retrieved on May 08, 2019. Trivia *In Love Tangle's Love Spell event, its said that buddies are chosen by a glowing orb that stays in the center of the headmaster office. This, however, was never confirmed in-game. *In the academy map given by the Acceptance Letter none of the buildings had their name written on it. *In The Performing Festival event spin-off, a play was performed by Gedonelune students and told the tale of how Gedonelune Kingdom was founded.Wizardess Heart. The Performing Festival Event. Retrieved on May 03, 2018. *In Light up the Sky spin-off, it mentions that the Academy has a sister school in the port town, Woowick. *Due to the labyrinth where Lucious was captured is in the Academy and it's mentioned this labyrinth was an exact copy of the Daylight Kingdom. Is presumed that the Daylight Kingdom is the land where the Dragon of Time and the First King built the Gedonelune Kingdom. *In Joel's route, Joel mentions that because he had lost his magic all of the sudden, the Headmaster had given him some time to find an explanation or "a cure" to it, but it was mentioned that if he didn't, then he would be leaving the Academy, giving the idea that non-magical people couldn't study in the Academy. However, in Lars' route, Lars mentions that he doesn't have magical powers, and when Liz asks Headmaster Schuyler on how Lars was accepted, the headmaster replies that although the school has the word "Magic" in the name, it's open for anyone who wants to learn "magic" or about wizardry theory and history, then they're welcome to enter. Gallery Gedonelune Academy Gallery Category:Locations